


And don't you know, you never had me

by mihrsuri



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath, Body Hair, Body Image, Careers (Hunger Games), Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Community: purimgifts, Coping, Gen, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are ways to keep parts of yourself, at least a little. A study of Finnick, Johanna and the ways appearance can be used. Thank you so much to my recipient for the opportunity to write this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And don't you know, you never had me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rocknlobster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocknlobster/gifts).



 

They don't let him keep the beard. So Finnick starts growing it anyway, when he's not in the Capital. Where it marks the boundary line between the Finnick the Capital has - golden, darling and indulged and Finnick Odair - who loves Annie, who takes his nieces and nephews swimming in the sea, who loves his younger sisters and braids Mags hair. When he has that beard it's the Finnick Odair who sings songs in a language that no one is supposed to know anymore, who makes food from recipe books that have been passed down by heart and who laughs. 

 

He can keep that Finnick here. When they take away his beard it means he gets to hold that Finnick away from them. They can't take it, even if they can take so so much else. 

 

-

 

Joanna likes to deliberately fuck up her hair especially. Even if it's pointless, it's something and she enjoys the shocked faces of the various Capital People. So it's short, short and spiky, short and greasy, tangled and hidden under a hood and in one instance dyed grey. She lets the hair on her legs and arms grow as long as possible and tells people she wants to braid her armpit hair and smirks at their horrified gasps. 

 

Mostly though, mostly she just keeps her hair as practical as possible - sparse. The way you wear your hair when you need to chop logs, haul logs, pile logs and spend a long time in the forest. She dresses for comfort that way as well - wears things that are durable, that dry easily and that keep you warm in winter and cool in summer. 

 

(Once upon a time, in another life she used to...wear exactly the same type of clothing. These days though it's a conscious fuck you to the people who took her girlfriend, her brothers, her parents and her life and then said 'here, you can live and be our precious doll')

  
Fuck them all.

 

 

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Acts of Resistance (Don't Own Me Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040821) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan)




End file.
